


Orange Is The New Sirius Black

by gucciwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: And Psychedelic Trips, Angst, Criminal Charges, Dark Remus Lupin, Drug Use, Everything Badass That Could Happen Does Happen, Except There's No Explosions Or Breakouts, F/M, It's Basically A James Bond Movie, JKS There's Explosions AND Breakouts, LOTS Of Rule Breaking, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders era, Muggle AU, Parties, Reform School, Riots, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, alcohol use, dark? Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciwolfstar/pseuds/gucciwolfstar
Summary: He quickly spat the little round pills into his hand and flung them into the nearest bush.He hadn’t swallowed any in months.They made him feel numb, disassociated, cut off.He felt more in control when he boycotted them. Seeing how that really only gave one side effect just proved how pointless they were in the first place.I’m a side effect now am I? What a rude way to treat an old friendSirius didn’t even bother responding.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew/Mary McDonald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Meds Beds and Reds (Prologue?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the novel Fallen by Lauren Kate and my desire to have the marauders be bad boys :)
> 
> I started writing this fic in early 2019, but life got in the way and I lost all inspiration. Struggled through some very hard times and have finally gotten to a better place in my life again :)  
> shout out to my incredible best friend, my amazing therapist and my looming New Years Resolution to start and manage this fic again. So scrapped the old one and started fresh, hope you enjoy and I apologise in advance for my (hopefully not too) inconsistent updating schedule!

_Sirius Black remembered his first day vividly._

__He stumbled onto the front step of the great hall ten minutes late due to the unfortunate mishap of not being able to find the bloody thing (who could blame him? This place was built like a castle)_ _

____

____

He then proceeded to burst through the impressively tall double doors so hard they swung and left dents in the cold white walls, leaving him with a room full of silence as the group turned to stare at him. The head of orientation giving him a look so cold he felt his skin erupt in goosebumps. Her nametag simply said "Matron".

"As I was saying," She swept her gaze away from Sirius, giving him an opportunity to take a deep breath and put on his usual display of confidence before he scurried over to join the others.

"Follow the three basics and no one gets hurt," She drawled in a disinterested voice as she motioned them to follow her down the hallway.  
She led them down towards the hospital wing and gestured to the doorway.

"The first is MEDS, here you will take said medications if required to keep you stable, sane, breathing, whatever."

Sirius glanced into the room and saw a glimpse of a row of beds against the side wall, off to the other side he saw a white counter with multiple drawers. He squinted his eyes and could just make out the word "medication" printed out and slapped across one of them.

He straightened up and took a deep breath, he would have to get used to this room. He'd been put on meds straight after the incident this past summer, he was forced to take two little white pills every morning to "repress any violent outbursts" as if he were a wild animal. Which was where they got it wrong, he wasn't a violent person by nature. His fucked up family made him that way.

He heard a soft thump and tried to zone back in. The woman had produced a large cardboard box and placed it on the floor. The words PROHIBITED MATERIALS were written on the front in black marker. 

The group of kids shuffled up to the box and Sirius stood amazed, as he watched them all empty their pockets. Spray paint cans, bolt cutters and screwdrivers were all dumped into the box. He even watched a small boy, no older than eleven, offer up a Swiss Army knife.

He felt almost stupid that he wasn’t concealing a hazard of his own., especially when the Matron sized him up and regarded him suspiciously.

Under her scrutiny he started patting himself down and his heart skipped a beat when he felt his lighter in his pocket. He didn't even think of it. The look of surprise must of shown on his face and he realised he wouldn't be able to sneak it in. He brainstormed for a few moments then stepped up and dropped it into the box, thinking that he could always go looking for it later.

He leaned back and took another look around at the group and saw that Matron was holding her hand out to one of the boys.

"Give it here James." she said with a knowing air. Sirius didn't know how she knew his name, maybe he had missed that part of the intro.

He looked at the boy and saw that he was about the same age as him, maybe a little older, with jet black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind his wire rim glasses. He was tall and a little lanky, he stood with a smirk on his face and radiated confidence.

Sirius didn't need to know anything else about him to realise that this kid was going to be trouble. And he liked that.

"I don't know what you're talking about miss," he said calmly. In the blink of an eye she plunged her hand into his pocket and brought out a switchblade. Without looking away she tossed it into the box.

"The rules haven't changed since your little holiday," she said in a sing song voice, like she was talking to a three year old. "You're still not allowed your little toy.”

James just continued to smirk. "Then I guess I'm allowed to skip orientation."  
He went to take a step away but her hand clamped down on his shoulder. 

"Not a chance," she said with her lip curled. "You're a new student again, which means you're back to square one. Too bad if you don't like it, you should of thought twice before breaking parole.”

James simply rolled his eyes as she removed her hand.

"Right then, moving on, BEDS" she called out as she led the group down a side wing full of rooms.

Sirius looked over at James, who met his eye and flashed him a smile before moving down the corridor after the group.

"Now these pleasant rooms are the boys dormitories, four boys a pop, ten rooms in total. The girl dormitories are in the opposite wing and I know what you guys are thinking,"  
she swept her eyes around the room.

The common room was cold and square, a solid block of grey giving no signs of possible life. Sirius could see all of the windows were obstructed with thick steel bars to prevent escaping. He squinted his eyes. Was that barbed wire on the outside?

“i know the way teenagers minds work, if you even think about trying to engage in, how should i say, after curfew activities-“

She pointed at the top of the doorway they had all just walked through. Sirius turned to look along with the rest of the group and immediately saw what she was pointing at.

"This is where the REDS come in," she emphasized.  
She looked at all the boys in turn before landing on Sirius.  
"Can you tell me what that is hotshot?"

He met her gaze and stood up a little straighter.  
"It's a camera." he said bluntly. The dim red light was blinking in an eerily slow pattern. She put on the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"Correct! That is a camera, meaning everything you do in this little area will be filmed," her voice dropped the fake cheerfulness.

"In all seriousness though, as long as you're here, you will be watched. Every room In this school is equipped with them. You're all here for a reason, a bad reason, which means sorry to say, we don't trust you."  
Sirius was shocked at how easily she was saying all this. He started to wonder whether all the staff were this blunt.

"And that concludes the orientation," she finished. She turned and slapped a piece of paper onto the wall. "This list will tell you which room you're in and who you're rooming with."  
She looked around at the group once more.

"Now which one of you is Sirius Black?"

A chill ran through him as he was singled out.

"That would be me."

She gave him a once over, "Right then, follow me." She said in a sharp voice and started to walk back down the hallway. 

His heart worked overtime as he turned around and followed her into a small room around the corner.  
She gestured for him to sit on one of the few chairs as she took a lock out of her pocket and began opening a cabinet against the wall.

Sirius looked at the rusty looking cabinet, wondering what could be in there. He watched as the woman picked up something metallic and shiny from the drawer, then shut and locked it with a bang. She carefully placed the object down, then turned to face him.

She leaned in and whispered in a low tone "So I hear you like fire."

Sirius could swear he felt a stab to the heart, He tried to avoid thinking about what had happened that night. Everytime he closed his eyes he could still see the flames licking every surface, he could still smell the thick smoke threatening to enclose him. And he could still hear the screaming, it echoed around his brain, cutting through any other thoughts and forced him to remember.

He didn’t want to remember. 

He straightened up his back and glared at her from under his long eyelashes. "Something like that." he replied, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

He watched as her mouth twitched, like she was holding back a smile.  
"See the thing is Black," she said, matching his calm tone.  
"All kids sent here are given a level, a rank if you will, It helps us figure out your threat levels. The Ones are petty, one time things like vandalism and theft, usually sent here by their worried mummy’s and daddy’s. Twos are gang members, usually organised crime and assault."  
She flicked her eyes over to Sirius. 

“Threes are mostly involved in illicit substances, drug dealers, gun runners you name it.” She paused to take a breath. “Fours can be Twos or Threes that are repeat offenders, these kids break parole over and over again."

She reached over to the object she retrieved from the cabinet and his stomach jolted as he realised what it was. 

"And then of course there are Fives, the highly dangerous ones, those plotting terrorists attacks, committing murder.” 

Suddenly he had to focus on slowing his breathing down.

“These kids are dangerous, threats that need to be kept in line and watched extra closely...

You Black, classify in that rank.” 

In one swift motion she clipped the piece of metal to his ankle and he watched the little red light blink twice before going out.

Sirius refused to react, instead he just sat there quietly. He wasn't going to give her any satisfaction. He let her continue to talk in her condescending tone about the rules of the bracelet.

How, if he took one step of the property the red light would turn on and he would be tracked by gps.

How, if a student with a bracelet was acting up, they could be submitted to a tranquilliser gun to keep them in check.

And how, he would never be able to take it off without its proper key, which would be kept in a secure place at all times.

Sirius just sat there and listened,  
and when it was time to leave he walked out the door and didn't look back.

He detested this place already.

He had been told if he behaved like a good little boy he could be released in a few months.

It was now coming on just over a year.


	2. The Last Typical Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James is honest, Peter is a druglord and yellow is NOT the colour for curtains.

“Bloody hell, this is new!”

“Straight off the plant, I’ve only had it two days.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me then?”

“Be lucky you’re getting some at all, I should be making you pay for it.”

“I’m your best mate!”

“This is also business.”

“You’re such a fucking rat.”

Sirius groaned as he woke up, his eyes bleary as he lifted his heavy head off the pillow and looked towards his bickering roommates. Silently mumbling all kinds of curses under his breath.

The early morning light was spilling into the room through the crack between the dreary yellow curtains. Why they were yellow of all colours, he couldn’t tell you.

It wasn’t even a nice yellow.

Was it too much to ask to wake up to a pleasant sunflower colour? Or even some bloody pastel lemon.

They were a dreadful bland mustard colour that should not of even been an option for any interior design, let alone in HIS dorm room where his fastidious nature would be put to the test every morning by having to lay his eyes on them.

But to be fair, yellow had always been his least favourite colour.

Frankly, he was pissed.

He had a late night and had managed to sneak back into his dorm without waking James or Peter. If he had known they wouldn’t return the favour and wake him up by arguing only a few hours later, he would have slapped both of those wankers on his way in.

His eyes slowly focused on his roommates, and he watched on as James picked up a clear little bag that Peter had placed down and let out a little squeal of excitement.

Holding back an eye roll, He shuffled around until he blocked out the worst of the sun with his bed spread before speaking.

“Can you two politely shut the fuck up?” He whined from under the blanket.

Almost instantly his blanket was ripped from his hands and his face was blinded by light.

“Do you bloody mind you wankers?” He groaned, squinting to try to make heads or tails of the situation.

Both of his roommates had turned to look at him, with only Peter having enough decency to look ashamed of himself.

After a few more painful moments, he was able to make out some blurry brown eyes looking at him from above.

“About time you got up you lazy prick! Did you go and see Marlene again?”

With a particularly loud groan Sirius rolled into his stomach and buried his head in his pillows, mumbling a barely audible “Fuck off James.”

Peter’s pale blue eyes widened in surprise. “Wait what? I thought you were done with that bird?”

Admitting defeat, Sirius let out a huge sigh and sat upright, letting his arms cross over his bare chest.

“I am Peter, we’re just friends,” He reached up to tuck a dark lock of hair behind his ear, “And not that it’s any of your business James,” He turned to look the smug bastard in the face. “But she’s dating Kingsley now.”

“That level 4 bloke who walks around like he’s top shit?”

“Talking about yourself are we?”  
Peter cut in, making James scoff.  
“Oh please, I have standards.”

“What’s wrong with Marlene? She thinks you’re an arrogant pig,” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I thought that was mandatory for your affection, isn’t it on the check list?”

“I still can’t believe you’ve finally managed to win Evans over, what’s it been? A whole nine months? You could have had a little Potter baby by now,” He called out to James.

His response came with a pair of wiggly eyebrows.  
“What can I say? I can be very persuasive.” he added a wink at the end that had Peter stifling another laugh.

“She’s probably realised she can’t get rid of you,” Sirius crossed his legs and looked over to the wall for the time. “Every bloody time she thinks your sentance is over, surprise! You wind up back here in a week you crazy bastard.” He stifled a yawn as he realised he had an hour until class and still hadn’t had breakfast, meaning no extra beauty sleep today.

“I needed all the practice I could get if I wanted to steal her heart, you know what they say,” James slicked back his hair for dramatic effect. “Third times the charm!”

All Sirius could muster was an eye roll, He had no doubt James had actually said those words to Lily, It was the ultimate pick up line for a Kleptomaniac.

He began pulling on a shirt and making his way over to Peter’s bed, so he could see what he was talking about this morning.

“Bloody hell Pete, you got a new strain?” He asked, slightly taken back.  
Peter gave Sirius a grin as he began grabbing the baggies and stashing them back underneath his mattress where they belonged.  
“Yeah, only got it Friday night.”

Sirius returned the grin with a slight head shake. Pete was unbelievable when it came to contraband and “prohibited substances”. He knew exactly where to get them from. Only a small few of the Saint Godrics staff were willing to be bribed and Pete had a knack for finding out who they were and how to pull their strings.  
The whole campus knew that he was the guy to go to when you needed a fix, for a reasonable price of course.

“Anyway talking about Evans, I told her i’d meet her soon so can we get moving lads?” James called out from the bathroom.

“Yeah because annoying Lily before she’s even had a chance to wake up properly is always a good idea, remember when she poured that bowl of French onion soup over you?”

“Gee, thanks Pete I totally forgot about that.” James spoke with sarcasm. “I had to throw out that jumper.” He furrowed his brow. “It was cashmere too.”

Sirius snorted “Well you did yell out to her from across the hall that her arse looked great in her jeans.”

“I’ve always been an honest one,” James smiled sheepishly “Anyway she actually likes me now so the chances of injury are fairly low.”

Sirius reached for his closest pair of jeans and began tugging them on. He was especially careful to cover his tracker. Although everyone and their mums knew he had been assigned one anyway.

People were always talking about Sirius Black, he had learnt to take it in stride.

He was one of the few level 5s left at this school and people loved to talk about them, wrongfully accused or not. He was also quite infamous for another reason. One that made him constantly targeted as the most dangerous threat in the school.

And It was all because of Bellatrix.

She had certainly made a name for herself when she too had been sent to Saint Godrics. As the first (and only) person to escape from the highest security and most reputable reform school on this side of the hemisphere. She was a national threat and a known disgrace to the family.

And everyone treated him as if he was the same. Which was quite rude because really, only the second part applied to him.

He was sick of always living in other people’s shadow, Just once he’d love to introduce himself and just be himself. Not Bellatrix’s cousin, Not Orion’s failure of a son, Not Reg-

His breath hitched and his hand flew to his chest.

_Not Regulus’s brother_

____

__

The words formed before he could stop them. 

_Although when was the last time someone called you that anyway?_

____

____

Sirius grit his teeth and pressed his palm into his forehead, hard.

_Go away _He willed, silently pleading.__

____

____

_Now why would I do that?_

____

____

_I don’t want to talk to you_

____

____

_We both know that’s not true_

____

____

“Sirius?”

Not realising he had squeezed them shut he felt his eyes open with a start and saw James regarding him with worry.

He blinked a few times and realised he had been leaning against his bedpost for balance.

“You okay?”

His hand squeezes his shoulder and that snapped him out of his disassociation.

“Oh sorry yeah I’m fine just zoned out for a sec.”

James looked at him suspiciously.  
“Are you sure? You looked like you were going to pass out.” 

”Yes I’m fine,” Sirius attempted to clear his throat. “I just need some water, you ready to go mother hen?” He teased, trying to slow down his heart rate.

“Hurry up you tossers!”  
He heard Peter yell from the corridor.

Sirius shook his head to himself as he walked out with them. He was probably just tired, that’s why he heard the voice this morning.

Yeah. That was it.

It couldn’t be anything unusual, The past year had become one big routine. Wake up, go to his lessons, fantasize about finally getting out of this place. It was easy, predictable. Some would say it was comforting.

But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something had been off the last few weeks, almost like there had been something in the air. He’d been restless, like he was waiting for something he hadn’t the slightest clue about.

But as he walked into the Great Hall and saw the same students and staff he saw everyday sitting in the same place and eating the same food as every other day beforehand, he scoffed at himself.

Who was he fooling? The answer to all of his problems weren’t just going to appear out of nowhere.

After all it was only a typical Monday.


	3. *Enter Love Interest From Stage Left*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pills are popped and first impressions are made.

Walking into the cafeteria was like some bad, cliche high school movie.

Spread across the tables were all  
the different cliques that home at St Godrics Reform School, the losers who think graffiti is “an art”, seedy gang members who don’t realise they’re throwing away their future, scared first timers with “I won’t do it again” puppy dog eyes.

But worst of all was the centre table, which was this schools equivalent of arrogant jocks and their cheerleader type girlfriends.

He had to admit, owning the centre table felt very empowering. 

Even though he wasn’t just a jock, he was much more punk rock than that.

And the girlfriend part?  
Well.  
That bit was hard to pull off when you were gay.  
But you get the idea.

“How do you want your eggs Marlene?”

He asked as he reached down the table to pass the plates of food down to his mates.

There was a slight twitch in the corner of her mouth before she cheekily replied “Unfertilised please Sirius.”

He snorted as James spat pumpkin juice all over his lap.

“You’re terrible McKinnon,” he remarked, grinning wickedly.

“That’s why you love me Black,” she winked.

Sure they’d hooked up a few times over the past year before he realised he “batted for the other team” but overall he felt a platonic love for Marlene and, he trusted her.

She was there for him when he didn’t want to bother James with his drama, and she’d let him rant to her while slipping in some well-intentioned advice when he needed it the most. He was incredibly thankful for her.

He leaned over the table-top and rested his head in his right hand.

“So how’s the boyfriend?” he smirked as he watched her roll her eyes.

“He’s got detention, again,” she remarked bluntly. “I know his hearts in the right place, but he needs to stop fighting other peoples battles.” she paused to blow a blonde ringlet out of her eyes. “I hate bullies as much as the next person but you can’t step in whenever the mood strikes.”

Sirius watched as she stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork on the last word.

“He seems to have a bit of a “saving people” complex.” she said with yet another eye roll.

“At least they’re good intentioned.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay well mostly.”

They shared a smile before James leaned over Lily’s lap to whisper in Sirius’s ear.

“Any particular reason Pomphrey’s giving you the death stare?”

Sirius followed his gaze to the doorway to the courtyard, where he saw the short nurse staring him down.

“I forgot to go see her last night.”  
He said nonchalantly. Picking up two pieces of toast.

Marlene clicked her tongue piercing in disapproval.

“Sirius Black I don’t believe for a moment you simply _forgot _”__

__“I was busy McKinnon.”_ _

__This was the moment James decided to pipe up._ _

__“Wait wasn’t he with you last night?”  
He directed at Marlene, seeing her brisk head shake he then turned to Sirius._ _

__“So where the bloody hell were you?”_ _

__“None of your business.”_ _

__“Siri-“_ _

__Fortunately he was saved from further questioning by the woman in question appearing at their table._ _

__“A word, Black?”_ _

__He grabbed his unfinished breakfast and gave his friends a half-wave as he took off after her._ _

__Once they were out in the hallway  
she glared down at him with her eyebrow arched._ _

__“Where were you last night Black?”_ _

__The breath Sirius was holding let out in a sigh. He straightened up and prepared himself._ _

__“Listen-“_ _

__“We had a deal.”_ _

__Oh yes he remembered their deal. That he could go and see her at dusk rather than dawn, so he attracted less attention. As long as he didn’t make a big deal out of it, and he always showed up._ _

__He wasn’t prepared to be shot down so quickly, but he figured it was best to just give in._ _

__“I know, I’m sorry it won’t happen again,” He ducked his head down and returned his hands to his pockets in an attempt to look meek._ _

__After a moment Pomphrey sighed.  
“Come on then.”_ _

__•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•_ _

__After all this time Sirius still hated the hospital wing._ _

__The clinical smell and the cold white walls made his skin crawl. Every night he focused on getting in and getting out as quickly as possible. God forbid someone saw him and made up yet another rumour about the big bad Sirius Black._ _

__His thoughts were interrupted by Pomphrey placing a styrofoam cup of water a little too aggressively in front of him, he watched as a few drops of water splashed out onto the white counter and without speaking he opened his hand and waited._ _

__She turned to grab a small container labelled “Sirius B” and shook it into her hand, after a moment two little white pills were placed in his palm. He looked up at the nurse from under his long eyelashes and saw her give him a skeptical glance.  
  
He popped the pills into his mouth and brought the cup to his lips. He made an obvious show of swishing the water around and put great emphasis on swallowing. _ _

__He then stuck his tongue out to prove he had taken them._ _

__“You’re free to go.”_ _

__She reached out her arm and snatched the empty cup, which she threw into the bin._ _

__“Don’t forget again Sirius,” she added as she turned away to her office door._ _

__He rolled his eyes and made for the exit. Looking over his shoulder to made sure she was facing away, he ducked behind the counter and swiped back his pack of cigarettes she had confiscated the other day._ _

__He then walked out of the room, slamming open the doors as he left, almost hitting the next kid entering._ _

__As he walked out into the courtyard,  
he quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking at him. He quickly spat the little round pills into his hand and flung them into the nearest bush._ _

__He hadn’t swallowed any in months.  
They made him feel numb, disassociated, cut off._ _

__He felt more in control when he boycotted them. Seeing how that really only gave one side effect just proved how pointless they were in the first place._ _

_I’m a side effect now am I? What a rude way to treat an old friend_

____Sirius didn’t even bother responding._ _ _ _

____•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•_ _ _ _

____Remus Lupin was not easily intimated.  
At least, not anymore._ _ _ _

____But as he walked towards the hospital wing, he had to admit that St Godrics Reform School was like nothing he had ever seen before._ _ _ _

____All the buildings he has seen so far were cold and unwelcoming._ _ _ _

____The staff just as equally so._ _ _ _

____The head of this school, Professor Mcgonagall told him he would be rooming with, although troublesome, three seemingly nice boys._ _ _ _

____One was called James, he remembered and from what he gathered he seemed like a bit of a shithead._ _ _ _

____But although he seemed to irritate every staff member to no end, the tone in Mcgonagall’s voice hinted that she seemed to find him endearing._ _ _ _

____Another was called Peter. He had actually seen him for a brief moment in the headmasters waiting room. Peter had walked past him, nodding politely as a guard waited for him to explain what was in his ziplock bag that looked suspiciously like marijuana._ _ _ _

____Remus couldn’t remember for the life of him what the third boys name was, all he knew was that it was quite uncommon and it had started with an S-_ _ _ _

____“Don’t forget again Sirius.”_ _ _ _

____Ah that was it._ _ _ _

____He had just made it to the double doors that were the hospital wing when they burst open._ _ _ _

____He jumped back instantly and managed to side step the black haired boy that strode out.____

____So this must be him.__ _ _

___He quickly took in his angular features and his piercing grey eyes, he also noticed he was a bit shorter than Remus himself._ _ _

______He watched as Sirius walked out into the courtyard. Vaguely registering that he seemed to throw something away as he went._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus shook his head lightly, that boy had been riddled with angst. But then what else would you expect from a reform school?_ _ _ _ _ _

______He took a step into the wing and that’s when the realisation hit him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sirius had been wearing an ankle bracelet._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked down at his left ankle and watched the red light blink slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______At least he wasn’t alone._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Lost In Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alice exists (You’re welcome!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I planned on updating once a week but I got impatient! this probably won’t be a reoccurring thing so enjoy it while you can.

“You’ve got a little less than an hour before your first class so,” She waved her hand at the group “You better get moving, and don’t forget,” She added. Pointing up to the cameras one last time. “The reds are always watching you.”

Remus was still trying to figure out whether he had filled out the giant stack of paperwork correctly, and whether he was going to share any classes with the (incredibly attractive) brooding deviant he saw this morning when a skinny, blonde haired girl appeared in front of him. Waggling her long fingers in a witch-like manner.

“Ooooooh,” the girl taunted in a ghost story telling voice. “The reds are watching youuuuu.”

“Get out of here Alice before I have you lobotomized,” Matron said, though it was clear from her first brief, but genuine smile that she had some course of affection for this crazy girl.

But Alice didn’t move, she was too busy staring into Remus’s eyes in wonder. Matching his (now unsteady at this weird interaction) gaze with her pale, icy blue eyes. Although that part was hard to tell as most of her iris was hidden behind her enlarged pupils.

“Your eyes are so pretty.”

Before Remus had a chance to respond she flipped her thin hair and looked at Matron.

“Can I show this one around today?”

Remus silently begged she would get dragged off to the lobotomy Matron promised.

“If you must Alice,” She scribbled something down in her clipboard. “I suppose you need a new pet now that Dorcas left,” She accompanied the last sentence with a half smirk as she caught glance of Remus’s face.

Alice quickly looped her arm through his and guided him towards the tree filled courtyard. 

“Soooo,” Alice said. “What do you think of Randy?”

“You mean the matron back there?”  
Remus replied tentatively. Unsure what to think about this whirlwind of chaotic energy.

“Yes the she-man,” Alice jerked her head towards where they just left the group. “Whaddya think, man or woman?”

“Uhhhh,” Remus had completely lost track of this situation. Was this a test?

“Definitely woman,” Remus took a risk and decided being a kiss ass would get him nowhere. “No man could ever be as uptight or as sassy.”

Alice let out a snort followed by a dreamy like giggle.

“You passed, the gender of most of this staff is a school-wide debate, don’t worry you’ll get into it.”

Remus cracked a small smile at that. What the bloody hell was this school?He’d been here all of an hour and it was already nothing like he’d ever seen before.

“Okay spill it,” Alice plopped down on the top bleacher and motioned for him to do the same. “Whatd you do to end up here?”

Although Alice’s voice was playful, Remus was struck with something so serious he needed to sit down. 

It wasn’t as if he regretted what he did. Not at all. His mothers smug, abusive boyfriend had deserved it. Always pushing her around, leaving countless marks on her, which was always explained away by “It’s okay Remus she just fell”. His smile was cold and never reached his eyes. Even just thinking about him was getting his blood boiling.

Instead of answering, he looked over at Alice. Who was lying back on the bleachers. She must have been watching him too because after a moment she sprang up with a wild look in her eyes.

“Cut my hair like yours.”

“What?” Remus gasped “Why would you want that?”

Alice just shrugged

“I’ve always wanted short hair, it’s edgy.”

So many questions were bouncing around Remus’s head. So, naturally he blurted out the most obvious one first.

“Where would you even get scissors from?” honestly too scared to know the answer.

Alice reached into her side bag and after a few moments yelled “Ta-da!” as she pulled out a pale pink Swiss Army knife.

“What?” she asked seeing Remus’s reaction. “Why did you think I was in there in the first place? I always bring my sticky fingers to new student drop off day.”

She held the knife out for Remus to grab, who desperately looked around for a way out of this.

“What about the reds?”

Alice looked at him down her nose.

“I don’t associate with pansies, now cut.”

The authority in her voice made Remus obey and take the hazard.

“Not another word until you tell me how fantastic I look.”

So he set about giving his first ever haircut, hoping he wasn’t about to mess up and make his first enemy. While Alice delved into the complexity that was St Godrics.

“That cell block over there is where we have our so called “social nights” every Wednesday. And our classes,” She pointed to three classrooms the colour of yellowed teeth. “The other two rooms are down the other end near the hospital wing. Fair warning you’re going to HATE the classes here, you’d be mental if you didn’t.”

Remus smiled in spite of himself. With her black nail polish, sharp eyeliner and shiny black side bag, Alice didn’t look bookish in the slightest.

“Wait only five classrooms?” He realised he was going to get to know everyone pretty quickly if that was the case.

Alice nodded unexpectedly, making Remus cut off a piece he had meant to leave. 

Oops. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice.

“Yep, there’s not too many kiddos in here, and I’d usually say steer clear of the hard cases but you clearly are one.”

Remus felt like he had been hit with a brick.

“What do you mean?”

Without turning around he felt Alice reach down to tap his concealed ankle bracelet. Which made him gasp and drop her hair out of his hands.

“How did-“

“I saw a flash of it earlier, don’t worry, you’re apart of the club!”

He looked down as she rolled up her pant leg and he saw a flash of red. 

“They call us _the shackled _,” she broke out into a menacing laugh. “Don’t stress out, I didn’t kill anyone! I’m just crazy! In fact some people say i’m ‘lost in wonderland’” she continued to chuckle.__

____Well, that would certainly make sense._ _ _ _

____Remus was genuinely speechless, so he let her mindlessly ramble for a while longer before finishing her haircut._ _ _ _

____“Alright! All done,” He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand._ _ _ _

____He continued not to be surprised as Alice pulled out a jagged piece of broken mirror and checked it out. She broke into a wide grin and Remus realised she was missing a side tooth._ _ _ _

____“I love it!” she squealed before turning around and hugging him._ _ _ _

____Remus suddenly realised he had made a friend in this crazy girl. His first friend here, he had had doubts about her, but she was endearing to say the least._ _ _ _

____She pulled away to ruffle her hands through her hair once again, before pausing and tapping her lips with her long fingernail. “I just realised I don’t even know your name!” she looked at him with startling wide eyes. She had such an expressionate face._ _ _ _

____“I’m Remus,” He said, holding out his hand._ _ _ _

____She grabbed it and shook it madly._ _ _ _

____“Well I’m Alice! but, I’m sure you already figured that out.”_ _ _ _

____She looked down and saw a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket, she snatched it and unfolded it before he even realised what was happening._ _ _ _

____“Bummer,” she stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. “We don’t have any classes together today.”_ _ _ _

____Just as the warning bell rang, signaling the last ten minutes before class._ _ _ _

____“Shoot! Well, I guess we have to go, come over before the Social tomorrow! Promise?” she batted her unusually long eyelashes._ _ _ _

____Remus hadn’t even realised that today was Tuesday, meaning his first Social was only tomorrow, whatever that even meant. Shit. Maybe he’d get some lee-way for being a new student and wouldn’t have to go._ _ _ _

____“Remus you have to come!” as if having read his thoughts. “You may have gone to parties before but you’ve never been to a throw-down like reform school kids do it!”_ _ _ _

____She started to jog towards her dorm room, but Remus followed her, he wasn’t finished with this conversation._ _ _ _

____“What makes them different?”  
The fact that Remus had never actually gone to a party seemed irrelevant here._ _ _ _

____“You’ll see,” Alice teased with a sparkle in her eye. “Just promise to come over before? pleaseeeeee.”_ _ _ _

____“But I thought you said I should stay away from hard cases?” He teased back._ _ _ _

____“Rule number two! don’t listen to me,” Alice began to speed up. “I’m certifiably insane!”_ _ _ _

____Remus, now out of breath, gave up trying to follow her and instead started panting and watched her run into the distance._ _ _ _

____“Wait what’s rule number one!” he shouted out to her shrinking figure._ _ _ _

____“If you’re going to run with me, keep up!”_ _ _ _


End file.
